Melting Kiss
by naoirse
Summary: Di suatu malam, Ochako menyelinap diam-diam ke kamar Katsuki, kekasihnya. "Bakugou-kun, ciuman yuk. Aku bosan jika tak melakukan apa-apa di kamarmu." [Kacchako] Rate T


**My Hero Academia by Kohei Horikoshi**

**Pairing : Bakugou Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako**

**Story by naoirse**

**Warning : OOCs, short one shot, crack-pairing, rating T+.**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, muka bulat? Memandangiku sampai tidak berkedip, huh?" Bakugou Katsuki berujar galak saat menyadari gerak gerik Uraraka Ochako yang mencurigakan sejak tadi. Gadis berambut cokelat yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya. Ya, gadis berpipi bulat yang pernah babak belur karena melawannya saat festival olahraga beberapa waktu lalu. Bahkan sampai detik ini Katsuki masih tidak menyangka dirinya akan berpacaran dengan Ochako. Cinta akan tumbuh karena terbiasa, begitu pepatah mengatakan. Lucu juga mengingat saat awal menjadi murid Yuuei mereka tidak dekat sama sekali. Pada dasarnya Katsuki memang tidak terlalu menunjukkan kedekatan dengan gadis mana pun. Hal itulah yang membuat Ochako penasaran dan ingin menggali sosok Katsuki lebih dalam. Lupakan Midoriya Izuku. Pemuda berambut hijau yang pernah memikat hati Ochako itu kini tak lagi menempati ruang istimewa di hatinya.

Sebuah kisah masa lalu. Cinta monyet yang didasari atas rasa kagum. Ochako menyadari bahwa lebih baik mereka berteman saja. Mungkin sejak itulah Ochako mulai memperhatikan Katsuki diam-diam. Bukan Midoriya yang datang ke mimpi Ochako setiap malam, melainkan pemuda kasar dan bar-bar yang tak pernah akur dengan si pemuda dengan pipi berbintik. Ochako pernah terbangun dengan napas terengah, keringat membanjir dan gejolak janggal di perutnya, sensasi membakar yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Dalam mimpinya, ia berciuman dengan Bakugou Katsuki. Katsuki menyentuhnya, menjamahnya dengan lembut. Ochako menampar pipinya berkali-kali, mengutuk dirinya yang sudah tak waras karena telah memimpikan Katsuki. Ciuman panas dan liar yang memabukkan.

Puncaknya adalah saat Ochako diseret paksa oleh Katsuki ke sebuah sudut sepi di halaman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang luput dari keberadaan murid-murid. Tempat sempurna untuk mengungkapkan segalanya.

"Brengsek, sialan kau. Kau pasti memakai guna-guna supaya aku menyukaimu kan?"

Ochako diam-diam tertawa saat mengingat kembali bagaimana cara Katsuki mengatakan suka padanya. Kasar, tidak romantis, bahkan menuduhnya memakai ilmu hitam untuk memikatnya. Satu hal yang Ochako tak akan pernah lupa bahwa wajah Katsuki memerah. Bukan karena diliputi amarah, melainkan antara malu dan gugup dan Katsuki berusaha keras menutupinya dengan berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

"Bakugou-kun, ciuman yuk. Aku bosan jika tak melakukan apa-apa di kamarmu." Ochako memandang langit-langit kamar asrama Katsuki. Kedua tangan direntangkan seolah ingin menggapai sesuatu. Mereka tidak sering berkencan mengingat jadwal padat sebagai murid Yuuei, ditambah Ochako yang sudah mendapat lisensi kepahlawanan dan terlibat dalam misi besar penyelamatan Eri, gadis itu harus mengikuti kelas tambahan yang berakhir saat hampir menjelang malam. Jangankan berkencan layaknya pasangan normal, bermesraan saja harus curi-curi waktu dan kesempatan. Seperti saat ini, Ochako diam-diam menyelinap ke kamar Katsuki.

Katsuki menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, menoleh pada gadisnya yang terbaring di atas kasurnya. "Dasar gadis bodoh. Kau benar-benar mesum."

Seketika wajah Ochako memerah salah tingkah. "A-apa? Aku tidak mesum. Wajar jika aku minta ciuman, Bakugou-kun pacarku. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, aku juga tak memaksa." Ochako kini berbaring miring, menghindari tatapan Katsuki. Gadis itu menarik sebuah bantal lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang hangat di sana. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Sangat memalukan! Uraraka Ochako tak pernah bersikap manja dan merengek bak gadis genit kebanyakan.

Katsuki beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya, menaiki ranjang dan menyentuh pundak kekasihnya. Gadis berambut cokelat kesayangannya mengenakan cardigan tipis dan celana pendek di atas lutut. Katsuki bisa melihat paha mulus Ochako yang tersaji di depannya.

"Lihat aku, angel face. Sepertinya kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Menggelikan. Kalau bukan pacarku kau sudah pasti akan kuledakkan." Katsuki menyentak tubuh Ochako agar gadis itu mau menatapnya.

"Kau menginginkan ciuman?" Katsuki merangkak di atas tubuh mungil Ochako, mengurung gadis itu dengan kedua lengannya yang kokoh. Mata Ochako berkedip-kedip. Dia memang menginginkannya... sangat. Tapi, sensasi aneh yang menggelitik di antara kedua kakinya membuat Ochako ingin menangis karena ia merasa terangsang. Padahal Katsuki hanya menindih tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu bahkan belum menyentuhnya sama sekali. Hanya terdengar deru napas berat Katsuki yang menerpa wajahnya. Bibirnya... bibir Katsuki yang telah menjelajahi setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Ochako menginginkan bibir itu mengecup setiap inci kulitnya. Otak Ochako terasa kosong. Gadis itu tak mampu berpikir jernih. Mungkin saat ini ekspresinya sudah tidak karuan dan memalukan. Gelombang hasrat sekelebat membutakan akal sehat.

"Cium aku, Katsuki-kun." Ochako menangkup kedua sisi wajah Katsuki, menariknya untuk mendekat.

Katsuki menyambut ajakan gadis yang tengah ditindihnya. Getaran janggal yang berasal dari tubuh Ochako di bawahnya merayap ke kulitnya. Katsuki menggeram, sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. Ochako mengerang tertahan di sela-sela ciuman mereka, merintih kala rasa perih tercipta saat ciuman Katsuki berubah menjadi lebih kasar dan ganas. Saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu, menetes di sela ciuman, turun ke dagu. Ochako menggeliat pasrah, tubuhnya panas dan menginginkan lebih. Lidah terlatih milik Katsuki menekan lidah Ochako, membelit, menyapu seluruh rongga mulutnya tanpa ada satu pun bagian yang terlewat. Ah, fuck. Fuck. Katsuki mengumpat dalam hati. Bibir dan mulut Ochako manis sekali. Katsuki melepas ciuman mereka saat dirasakannya napas Ochako semakin pendek. Gadis itu tersengal dengan bibir setengah bengkak dan merah.

Pemandangan itu justru menyulut gairah Katsuki untuk melakukan hal lebih jauh lagi. Katsuki melepas cardigan Ochako, menghujani leher mulus Ochako dengan ciuman-ciuman sensual beserta kissmark dan bitemark.

"Uhh.. ahh.. Katsuki.." Desahan yang sejak tadi tertahan di tenggorokan Ochako akhirnya lolos juga. Ochako buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Heh, kau menyerah, angel face? Lihat wajahmu saat ini."

Katsuki menyeringai puas melihat kondisi Ochako yang benar-benar berantakan. "Dan sepertinya, di bawah sana kau sudah sangat basah. Aku bisa merasakannya." Iris merah Katsuki bergulir ke arah selangkangan Ochako yang sedikit basah. Pemuda ber-quirk ledakan tersenyum meremehkan, tapi dia tak berniat menyentuhnya di sana.

"Aku kehabisan pengaman. Jadi malam ini kita tak bisa melakukannya, kecuali kau ingin dipuaskan. Aku tak keberatan tapi aku tak yakin bisa menahan diri lebih jauh lagi. Apa rencanamu, angel face? Kau tak ingin aku mengeluarkannya di dalam bukan? Kau paham sifatku saat bercinta." Katsuki mengusap bibirnya yang basah. Ochako merapatkan kedua kakinya, menutup akses bagi Katsuki untuk meliriknya. Dia malu karena tak bisa bersikap lebih baik. Bercinta tanpa pengaman terlalu berisiko, Katsuki tak ingin sesuatu yang merepotkan menimpa mereka berdua.

"M-mungkin, kita bisa melakukan i-itu?" usul Ochako, wajahnya makin memerah.

Katsuki berbisik dengan suara dalam dan parau di telinga mungil gadisnya. "Itu apa? Katakan yang jelas. Aku tak suka bermain teka-teki, angel face."

"O-O-Or—"

"Apa?"

"Oral s-seks.."

Katsuki mendengus mendengar jawaban Ochako. Pemuda itu memencet kedua pipi Ochako hingga bibir gadis itu mengerucut. "Kau harus belajar mengatakan sesuatu dengan lebih jelas tanpa rasa malu, sialan. Jangan bertingkah sok imut."

Ochako hanya meringis. "Katsuki-kun sepertinya tak suka dengan gadis-gadis imut."

"Bodoh, kau tak perlu bertingkah seperti itu di depanku. Aku suka kau yang kuat dan pemberani, tapi—sesekali bertingkah imut juga tak masalah asal jangan kau perlihatkan di depan laki-laki selain aku, mengerti?"

Ochako mengangguk. Bakugou Katsuki-kun kawaii, tapi juga tsundere. Ochako semakin sayang.

**FIN**

* * *

Catatan penulis : Jumpa lagi dengan fanfic Kacchako. Maaf yang ngarep lemon, harus distop jangan sampe saya kebablasan hehe. Lain kali saja kalau saya udah siap menulis dengan genre dan rate M. Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritaku ya. Sampai jumpa di cerita Kacchako selanjutnya!


End file.
